Your My Favorite Song
by Kaze.ni.nabiku
Summary: Takes place at the end of the manga. so spoilers. you are warned.   Grace is just your average university student until she hears a scream that ends up making all her fantasies come true.
1. Chapter 1

'In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.'

"Nooooooooooo!"

The sudden sound of someone screaming startled me off my window bench and I immediately ran out to the hall to find that the girl that moved across from me was now surround by six men. Six incredibly handsome men. I made my way to her doorway and lightly knocked on her ajar door.

****Kyouya's POV****

"Excuse me, but I heard screaming. Are you alright?"

A girl with hip length straight caramel brown hair and emerald green eyes framed by thick black square glasses stood at Haruhi's doorway. She obviously had been startled. She is wearing only a white tank top with plaid yellow and white pajama capris. Also she is holding a worn out copy of Jane Austen's novel, Pride and Prejudice. My conclusion of her is that she is a plain girl. She has little curves and slightly tanned skin. She stands at approximately 5'7. She moves her side swept messy fringe away from her face to reveal a slight worried look that quickly turns to surprise when Tamaki throws himself at her feet explaining the situation.

We are now sitting around Haruhi's living room having tea with the girl who we now know lives across from her. Her name is Grace Allan. She is starting her second year at Berklee. She majors in music production and engineering, also music education.

****Grace's POV****

"So your all from Japan?"

"Yes princess. My Haruhi and I have been here for three day already and our friends from the host club have decided to come study abroad with us."

"Ah. I see. Ok two things. Number one what is a host club? Number two….um….I don't know if it is a Japan thing but if you call every girl around here 'princess' besides your girlfriend you will be considered a playa. Which is no good thing."

"Palaya?"

"Playa. Like player without the er. You play around with women."

"OHH! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! HARUHI! DON'T THINK I DO! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE!"

This guy Tamaki was a funny one. I am definitely going to enjoy teasing him. He is currently on his knees yelling things to Haruhi in, I assume, Japanese. The rest of the group seems nice. So far.

"To answer your previous question a host club is where we gather to entertain young women." Kyouya, the sexy one, turns to me and says. Gosh I love a man in glasses.

"Entertain?" I ask him while placing my elbows in the arm of my chair and situating my head within my hands and cocking it to the right. I only hope I look cute and not stupid. He pushes his glasses up and I cannot help but do the same with mine.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Would you mind showing Miss Allan how we entertain our princesses in Japan?"

Suddenly I found myself sandwiched between these two gorgeous twins. Hikaru, the dark haired one, takes my chin in his hand and gently moves my bangs away from face. He takes my glasses odd and in that moment I'm glad in near sighted. So I can still see his lovely face only inches from my own.

"Hikaru! Why are you paying so much attention to her? I feel left out."

I whip my head to the right to find Kaoru sitting on the arm of my chair almost in tears. I am just about to tell him that its ok. I can be shared. Hikaru suddenly reaches across me to grab his brother's hand. They are now both right in front of me. Almost sitting on my lap! Almost touching noses with each other and myself. Hikaru then ever so sweetly says,

" Kaoru. I'm sorry. I just thought that she seemed like the kind of girl who can make us both feel loved. I was thinking of you."

Then they both turn to me and smile ever so devishly. I can't help but smile back and clap at their performance. I place my glasses back on and turn to Kyouya,

"That is some good entertainment."

He smirks in reply.

"Ne ne Grace! What does your apartment look like?" The cute little blonde boy asked me. His name is super long so I have decided to call him Mitsu. People would probably get the wrong impression if I called him Honey like he asked me to.

"Exactly the same as this but I have no 'love' door. "

"Are you from Boston?" Kaoru asks me while still sitting to my right on the arm of my chair.

"No. I am originally from Canada but both my parents studied at Berklee and it has been my dream to go there as well."

"What do your parents do?" Hikaru ask me next. Still sitting the left side of my chair.

"My mother is a high school music teacher. While my father is University music teacher."

"Do you have any siblings?" Kyouya asks me. I have a feeling a game 20 questions has started.

"Yes. I have four older brothers. None of them study music if that is what your wondering." I giggled. I am enjoying their company but I am going to have to cut this game short if I want to get to work on time.

"Well gentlemen it has been pleasure meeting all of you. I certainly hope I see more of you," I steal a wink at the twins as I stand up, "Haruhi, it was nice meeting you. I will kidnapping you soon for a girl's night. Don't be afraid to come to my door for just about anything, kay guys?" I don't even hear their reply cause I am already in my own apartment stripping on my way to the shower.

****Kaoru POV****

The host club and I quickly realize that Grace left her book behind. We are currently just staring at it.

"She did say we could come over for anything right?" Hikaru asked sporting our signature grin. I can tell he agrees that our new toy will be a fun one.

"Perhaps we should take it over." Kyouya says while adjusting his glasses and picking up the book. Hikaru and I knock on her door but there is no answer. We shrug and decide to see if its open. When we open the door we find that Grace's clothes, that she just had on, were strewn about on the floor.

"She must be taking a shower. It can't hurt to look around a bit."

Hikaru and I immediately start walking around her apartment. I can hear Haruhi saying something about giving Grace her privacy but she is the on who left her door unlocked and told us to over for anything. There are sheets of music laying all around her coffee table and couch. She has a few guitars in the corner. A book shelf filled with old books that Kyouya is currently looking at. She has a keyboard on her dining table, as well as a violin and bass guitar.

"Grace-chan is very musical ne?" Honey states the obvious while looking through her fridge with Mori standing at his side.

"Ah."

Hikaru and I are just about to go see her bedroom when we walk past the bathroom and hear her singing. We motion everyone to come over and we all press ourselves against the door.

'Should I stay? Would it be a sin? For I can't help falling in love with you.'

She can definitely sing.

****Grace's POV****

I turn the shower off and I hear a few crashes and screams outside my bathroom door. So I wrap my towel around naked self and open the door to find all six beautiful guys and Haruhi pretzled together on my floor.

"If you guys wanted a tour you could have asked. I can give you one while I'm getting ready for work. If you can just wait till I get changed."

I then shut the door and leave them with blushes across their lovely faces. I hear them untangling themselves and whispering. A few moments later I come out wearing medium washed ripped denim shorts with a black tank top and an aqua blue, black and white plaid over shirt. I love plaid. I found everyone just standing in my living room. Probably because I had music everywhere.

"Sorry about the mess. I was working on something really late last night. Since you guys have probably already seen this whole area I will show you my bedrooms. "

"I noticed that you have a two bedroom apartment. Do you have someone staying with you?" Kyouya asks me with his sexy smooth voice.

"No the second bedroom is my play room. Would you like to see? You can look but not touch. Yet."

"Grace. You left this at my place." Haruhi says to me while holding out my copy of Pride and Prejudice.

"Oh! Thank you so much." I take the book from her and place it on my window bench. I lead them down the hall to open the last door on the left to reveal my home recording studio. They are relishing in my equipment. I wonder if any of these guys can sing.

"Well I have to go to work. How about we get together tomorrow and I can show you guys around Boston? Come by my place at about 1pm. No earlier. I like my sleep."

"That sounds wonderful Grace!" Tamaki picks me up off the ground and spins me around. When he puts me down I call him a playa. Which results in him drawing imaginary circles on my floor with his finger. I give everyone my number so they can text me if they need anything. I start to lead them out of my apartment as we say our see you laters. After they are gone I finish my makeup, put my hair in a ponytail and head out to work. As I'm biking and listening to my Ipod I can't help but laugh a little at the interesting people I have just met.

* * *

**So thats the first chapter. Let me know what you think. is it too long? is everyone at least semi in character? the quite at the top is from Pride and Prejudice. the song she sings in the shower is "can't help falling in love with you" more specifically the Darren Hayes cover. So until next time Lovelies! Mwah!**


	2. Chapter 2

So I just wanted to say that I appreciate so much the love I am getting for this story. I actually put this story up while I'm at work. I type it out on my blackberry and email to myself and go on the computer at work. Hahaha. I was in such a rush that I totally forgot to put the disclaimer. Thank you to Aurora-16 for reminding me. And again thank you so much for the reviews and the story alerts and the story even got a few favorites. I definitely feel the love!

Disclaimer: I sadly sadly do not own ouran high school host club. The great Hatori Bisco does. I do however own the character of Grace.

* * *

The next day I woke up at around noon to see that I had a text from Kaoru. It said that him and Hikaru would be at my place at quarter after noon. I looked at the time and realized it was 12:11. I had 4 min to get out of bed. 4 min to either clean up or 4 min to roll back over. I replied to him telling him that the door was unlocked and then I fell back asleep.

4 minutes later...

I must be dreaming. I currently have 2 extra bodies in my queen sized bed. Both using my shoulders as pillows. I almost don't want to open my eyes in case it ends.

"Hikaru should we wake her up?"

"Not yet Kaoru." I feel a hand from my left brush my hair from my face. A hand from my right strokes my cheek softly. I can almost see the grins upon their faces. Nothing they do or say will wake me up.

"I wonder what her measurments are?"

This caught my attention. I immediately opened my eyes to see both boys staring at me with the identical grins I imagined would be there on their faces.

"Your finally awake. We are here to get you ready for our day in Boston." Kaoru said while dragging me out of my bedroom.

"I can get ready on my own."

"Really? We assumed otherwise based on your outfit yesterday." Hikaru shoots at me while opening my bathroom door.

"Ouch. Burn."

"Just hurry up and shower." They simultaneously say as the push me in the bathroom. I sigh and rub the sleep from my eyes. I turn the shower on and get undressed. Just before getting in the shower I turn my radio on. The song foolish games by Jewel comes on and I immediately start singing along while I'm in the shower.

'You were always the mysterious one with dark eyes and careless hair. You were fashionably sensitive but too cool to care.'

Vocally this song is fun. Cause Jewel's voice is so diverse and she really shows it with this song. I can't help but start swaying as I get to the chorus.

'In case you failed to notice. In case you failed to see. This is my heart bleeding before you. This is me down on my knees.'

Before I know it I'm completely lost in the song. My voice fills the bathroom, desperately trying to escape.

'These foolish games are tearing me, your tearing me, your tearing me apart and your thoughtless words are breaking my heart. Your breaking heart.'

The song ends and I am just standing there. Completely satisfied, musically. It isn't until I hear clapping that I realize the twins are still in my home waiting for me. I rush out of the shower and pull my towel around myself and open the door. The twins are standing there holding some clothes I don't recognise.

"Grace your really talented. This outfit will make you look really talented."

"but Hikaru-"

"don't worry Grace. We took in account that you like comfy clothes, denim, layering and men's shirts."

"thanks Kaoru but how did you know that?"

"we went through your closet and looked at the pictures of you and friends on your walls."

"Oh. Ok then."

The boys put their clothing choice in my hands and shove me into my bedroom to change. I pull on the light washed denim short shorts and notice the cute eighth notes on the back pocket in pink. I then pull on a light pastel yellow flowy top that has spaghetti straps with a v neck and empire waist. There is also a light cropped white short sleeved cotton shrug to add. To complete the look a pair of white and yellow plaid flats. I love the outfit. I open the door and the twins look pleased with their selection.

"The top works cause your not busty."

"Hey! Are you making fun of my small size? I take pride in my 34B's."

"You have great legs for such short shorts as well. Do you work out?"

"Yes."

They just laugh at me and sit me down in a chair that came out of nowhere. Kaoru starts applying makeup while hikaru starts playing with my hair.

"Is Your naturally this straight?"

"Yes."

After they finished I was generally pleased with the result. I looked good. Kaoru had only applied enough makeup to make my eyes stand out from behind my glasses. Hikaru left my hair straight but tamed my fringe so now it nicely framed my face. I turned around and gave both boys a hug.

"Thank you guys. Your total sweethearts."

Before they could reply there was a knock at my door. I pulled my cell phone to see that it was 1pm.

"I guess that's everybody else. Shall we go?" I ask them as I link my arms with thiers so I'm standing in the centre.

"Of course princess Grace." they simultaneously say and kiss each of my cheeks. I giggle in return and lead us to the door.

4 hours later...

I am exhausted! Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Mitsu all wanted to see everything! We have been running around all day. Finally, with the help of the sane ones Haruhi, Takashi, and Kyouya, I managed to convince them to stop for a bite to eat. We are currently at a small café just down the road from our apartments. I have never been so happy to sit in my entire life.

"Takashi, how do you keep up with all of them?"

He replies by shrugging. My attempt to get more than an 'ah' from him isn't going so well. So instead I turn to Haruhi and say,

"Haruhi, would you like to spend the night with me tonight? I can show you classic American movies and music. We can lock my door so we can't be disturbed by anyone"

She takes at a glance a Tamaki and says, "Anyone?"

"Anyone. Nobody. If you come to my door ill castrate you. Put it anyway you want."

The guys at this moment look pretty terrified but Haruhi just smiles and says she would love to come.

"Alright! Well I have to work at 6 but I should be off at around 9ish. I will come to your door and pick you up."

"Gracie! Where do you work?" Mitsu asks me using the most common nickname ever.

"I teach dance at a nearby studio. Tonight is my adult hip hop class." I knew right after I said this that I shouldn't have. The twins laced themselves around me and simultaneously ask if they can come. I don't wanna say no but I wanna say no. Mitsu is looking at me with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever though. I look away from him to stay strong but I find Tamaki doing the same. Even Takashi looks a bit intrigued. I look to Kyouya for safety and he says,

"I think observing American dance would be interesting." he pushes his glasses up and smirks at me. As if to say 'your not getting out of this.' So I sigh as heavily as my size 5 self can and say,

"of course you all can come."

There are cheers amongst the table as everyone gets up.

"where are you guys going?"

"you can't expect those who wish to join your class to sweat in the clothes they are wearing do you?"

"Oh. So Kyouya will you be joining my class?"

"don't make me laugh."

I wish I could Kyouya. That would be a site to see. The gang and I head back to our individual homes to change and plan to meet up outside the front doors in 15 minutes. I step in my bedroom and turn on my Ipod. I go to my playlist that's for helping me get pumped and excited. I turn the song almost by Bowling for Soup on. I go to my closet and change into my black dance shorts. I throw a deep green racerback tank top on and my grey berklee hoodie, that's extra baggy, on. I pull my hair into a high ponytail so my ends are playfully swaying at my waist. I take my glasses off and put my contacts in and head out the door. I find Kyouya outside waiting for everyone. I smile and skip down the stairs. I lean over and look up at him to find that I surprised him.

"Hello Kyouya."

"Hello Grace. Won't you be cold in that later?"

I look down at my shorts and back up to him with a grin.

"Nope. Usually after class I am so hot that the cool air feels nice."

"Ah. I see. Do you often walk around Boston?"

"For a second there I thought you were going to ask me if I often walk to Meryton," I laugh at my stupidity. Why can't I seem cute around him? "to answer your question, no I don't. I have a bike that is used for to and from work in the summer. Otherwise I drive my truck." I point to the black ford f-150.

"will we be taking that to your class?"

"Kyouya, are you tired of walking?"

I take his silence as a yes. So I pull out my keys and start my truck from here. I smirk at him as I hear the rest of the group come outside.

"Grace are we going to have to dress you everytime you step outside?"

I laugh at the twins question and reply, " Of course not. I'm just teaching a class. I'm gonna get all sweaty anyway. Come on guys we are gonna try and fit into my truck."

"Grace! You drive? Is that safe for someone your age?"

"Tamaki. I am 20. I am starting my second year at Berklee. How old do you think I am? I have had my licence since I was 16."

"I thought you were 16."

"Mi-lord is an idiot. Show us your truck Grace!"

I lead everyone towards my truck and put the bucket seat down so someone can sit right next to me. Now legally I can fit 6 including the driver and there are 8 of us.

"Mitsu you can sit on Takashi's lap in the back behind Kaoru who will be in the passenger seat. Hikaru you can sit in the middle in the back. Haruhi you will have to sit on Tamaki's lap behind my seat, and Kyouya you will sit right beside me."

I had to treat myself somehow. Everyone was generally pleased with the seating. Tamaki was overjoyed with Haruhi being on his lap. Everyone got inside and buckled up as best as they could and then we headed off to the studio. I turned my stereo on and decided to play the song You Can't Hide Beautiful by Aaron Lines. I turn it down low so everyone can still chit chat together.

****Kyouya's POV****

She was singing along to a song I did not recognise. Even though she was dressed so casually I had to retract my first impression of her. She really was not plain.

'Even when her hair's messed up and her makeup's gone. You cant hide beautiful. You can't hide wonderful. There's nothing that she has to do. It just comes natural. She makes it look easy.'

Her voice was definitely good. I will admit that she has intrigued me but I have no interest in pursuing. What could she do to improve the Ohtori name?

****Grace's POV****

I can feel Kyouya's gaze upon me. It makes me quite nervous. I'm actually glad when I pull into the parking lot and everyone starts piling out.

"Tamaki do you trust my driving now?"

"Yes Grace! Your definitely the best driver of your time."

"I wouldn't go that far. Alright guys so it should be fine if you guys wanna sit in on the class. Its a beginner class so you can join in if you want to."

Tamaki and the twins start to inquire whether Haruhi will join the class. Haruhi deadpanned a no. I gather them all up in the studio with my class.

"So welcome everyone to hip hop for beginners. Whether you have had no training or a little this class is for you. I have brought along with me some new friends of mine that just transfered here from Japan. Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru and Mitsu will be joining the floor with us. While Haruhi, Takashi and Kyouya will be sitting on the side. Oh! And I guess I should let you all know my name eh? I am Grace Allan and I'm obviously your instructor." so let's get started. I turn on Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha and start the class.

After class...

All 4 boys who joined in the class were panting like dogs. I couldn't help but laugh at them. They had no coordination. There were a couple times I had to stop the class and leave the room to let out my laughter.

"Grace *huff* how do *huff* you do this *huff* all the time?"

I laugh and reply, "Cause I do cardio 5 times a week and I have been dancing since I was 5 years old. Come on guys let's go home."

We all pile into the vehicle in our previous seats and head home. When we get there Haruhi and I say our goodbyes and go into my apartment.

"I'm going to just jump in the shower. You can make yourself at home."

When I get out of the shower and change into the very same pajamas I met Haruhi in I find her in the living room looking at my movies.

"let's make some popcorn and ill show you the movie I studied in my last year of high school."

"alright Grace. What is this movie called?"

"Shawshank Redemption. We studied it back home in Canada. I don't know if they do here. Its a good watch though."

While I am making some popcorn I send Haruhi to my bedroom to grab a few pillows and blankets for us. We settle in on my big ivory comfy couch. We turn on the movie and within the first half hour we start getting distracted.

"Haruhi, are you glad that all your friends came with you to America?"

She smiles, "Yes. As annoying and troublesome as they are I am very glad to have them by my side."

"It must be really nice to have friends that would drop everything and come support you in a whole other country. I am a little envious."

"Do you have any friends in Canada?"

"Yes I have one best friend. Her name is Samantha. She is studying science at the university of Alberta. I also have my brothers. We are very close."

"You mentioned you had 4 older brothers. What are they like?"

"Darien is my oldest brother. He is 28 and married to a girl named Sarah. They have a 2 year old daughter named Jessica. She is beautiful. Then there is Tyson. He is 24 and a mechanic. He is also married. Her name is Brittany. Then I have twin brothers who are 22. Kyle and Nathan. Kyle is in training to become a pilot and Nathan is in school for architecture."

"That is a really big family. I just have my father. My mother died when I was five."

"But don't you consider the guys, minus Tamaki, kind of like your brothers. They obviously look out for you."

"I have never really thought about it that way."

****Kyouya's POV****

Stupid Tamaki. He insisted that because Grace and Haruhi were having a sleeping over that we must have one as well. We have spent the entire night trying to decipher the laughs coming from Grace's apartment. The twins tried opening her door but she locked it. Tamaki has been pacing back and forth worrying about what Haruhi was saying to Grace. I could care less. I just want sleep. We hear silence across the hall and the twins decide to try and pick the lock. Just in case they are both hurt. It is 2am. They are most likely sleeping. They actually manage to open her door and they motion for us all to come over. I reluctantly follow. We enter to find that firstly Grace cleaned up. Also that her home was completely dark except for some light coming from her television. We wander over to the light to find that the two girls are sleeping on the couch. Grace is laying with her head on the arm of the couch with her arms surrounding her face. She seems to have fallen asleep with her glasses on as well. Grace's legs are wrapped around Haruhi's body. Desperately trying not to fall off the couch. Haruhi is laying behind Grace's legs and using Grace's stomach as a pillow. Their blankets and pillows are all around the couch as well. It is almost cute. If I dare say so. Honey turns the television off while the twins take their blankets and pillows to Grace's bed. Tamaki lifts Haruhi and Takashi lifts Grace. They both carry them to the bedroom and lay them on the queen sized bed. I take off Grace's glasses and place them at her night stand. We then leave her apartment and head to our own sleeping arrangements across the hall.

* * *

So there you are! I hope everyone liked it. The chapters will probably stay at the length they are now. The meryton reference is from pride and prejudice. Mr. Darcy asks Elizabeth if her and her sisters often walk to Meryton. So yes. I am generally pleased with this chapter. I am falling in love with Grace. She has become dear to me. Maybe cause she is similiar to me o.O hahaha.

So! To my reviewers.  
Aurora-16 - thank you so much. This is my first fan fic that I felt was worthy to publish. I am overly pleased with the results. Again I wanna thank you for reminding about the disclaimer. And its ok to love everything. There is no such thing as loving too much. Hahahaha. And when the host club showed up in Boston I cried. I was so happy that they were still all together.

To what you say is a lie - thank you. I didn't want her to be like every other OC. She is laid back. And a bit of a flirt. I find her refreshing just writing her. Haha.

To early-August - Canada FTW! Hahaha. I am an albertan girl just like Grace. Representin. Haha. She is very musical. I originally had a few more instruments laying about in her apartment but I realized that it was too much. I hope she stays out of the Mary sue category. Thanks! This chapter was extra long. I hope that's enough.

To ruuunitsjasmine - thanks! Ill try to keep updates often!

To: KageNoNeko – Thank you! I certaintly hope there will be more stories from the manga. I know I definetly wanna read one not just write one. Hahaha

So that's that. Like I said I do these chapters while I'm at work. I work a graveyard shift so if the creative keeps a flowin then updates should be within every 2 or 3 days. Don't expect them on weekends cause I have those off. So now no more super long author notes. Till next time lovelies! Mwah!


End file.
